Broken Infinities
by Authoress24
Summary: Their infinite would continue to spiral and spur endlessly, brokenly, corruptly, blindly, passionately, and beautifully into oblivion. But that was okay. That's what made their infinite their infinite. {Drabbles for NaruSaku}
1. Everyone Has a Place

_I own nothing but the plot._

_**Learn Your Place**_

* * *

_Get out_, she sneered in her head.

_Get out… Get out. Get_ out!

She just wanted to be alone.

She just wanted to be alone and just cry.

_Sakura sat in her room. She sighed heavily, her heart heavy in her chest. "All you never say is if you love me so," she sang to herself quietly, but beautifully. So beautifully, that if _he_ were here, he'd claim it to be purely euphoric. But he'd probably not know she was talking to him, himself. Tears came gushing forward and she cursed herself for being so weak. But she couldn't help it. She needed this, anyway. A good cry was way too long over do._

It wasn't her place to love him.

_"I have to go," he murmured into the phone disappointedly. Sakura could've sworn his voice got deeper; she liked it. Puberty did some magical, voodoo shit sometimes._

_But hey, she definitely wasn't complaining._

_"Alright…," she muttered back after a bit. She sighed, and pulled the phone away from her ear. She hated hearing the beep sound, signaling the end of a phone call when he was on the other end. Normally, it was he who hung up. She didn't have the heart to do it._

_Click, the phone went, the line went dead, and she sighed again. Her eyes blurred with tears. "Bye," she bit her lip, the tears streaming. "I – I love you," she offered to the boy who couldn't hear her anymore. "I love you," she whimpered again, and she sobbed violently into her pillow._

It wasn't her place to love his eyes.

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, and the pinkette turned her attention to him. Well not her full attention, but she turned her head to him, signifying she was listening. But Naruto wasn't having that. "I need your full attention," he pouted. She nodded her head in his direction, "Mhm…," she murmured softly, half focused on the medical books below._

_"Sakura-chan!" He whined loudly. She sighed heavily in annoyance. Her eyes snapped up to his, entirely to his satisfaction. "What is i–" His blue diamonds came in contact with her emerald crystals, and it was all over. Sak knew she was a goner. That's probably why she pulled the scarf Naruto had given her for Christmas over the bridge of her nose. And she could've sworn his eyes changed color._

_"What?" He asked, thankfully interrupting her thoughts. Sakura shook her head frantically. "N-Nothing!" She insisted. "Tell meeeeh!" He persisted. "Naruto!" She yelled after about 20 years of arguing, in exasperation, "Let. It. Go!"_

_He pouted, but nodded, slumping in his rolley chair on the other side of the desk. "Okaaaaaay…." She nodded too, and sighed in relief. Her fingers wrapped around the only wooden pencil she had immediate access to, and the writing tool began to dance across the paper's lines again. At an incredible speed, Naruto observed in awe. She knew if she stopped now, it wouldn't get done. So she didn't stop – well, it was more like couldn't really._

_The peaceful quiet before once more ensued and Sakura had never felt so relieved or thankful. Finally, he'd let her focus! She was almost done t –_

_"Why can't you just tell me?"_

_"SHANNARO!"_

_Sakura ended up breaking her pencil._

Or his voice.

_"Hey," he said, his voice vibrating against her neck. It was deep and smooth, and it gave her shivers. "Hey," she said back as she normally did. She gripped her locker handle. "What is it?" Sakura demanded. It had been way too silent, and he was way too close. She wouldn't betray Hinata – more importantly, she wouldn't be seen as a "man-stealer" or a whore._

_But anybody watching could tell: The sexual tension between Naruto and Sakura was so thick, one would have to cut it with a butcher knife – and he/she would still have problems slicing through it all the way._

_The bell rang. He'd have to go. She would too. They didn't have the same class for first period. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" His voice simply oozed sex. It racked along her spinal cord, and re-enforced the shivers from earlier into pure trembles. Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked off, scoffing. Something must've been wrong: Naruto was acting like Sasuke – all sullen, and slightly hostile._

_But Sakura couldn't really think about it and hurried off to the bathroom because his voice did things to her she didn't know could happen._

Or the color of his skin – or his skin at all for that matter.

_She was positive he was darker than her. Skin wise, she meant. His thoughts ran darker, too though. And sometimes, so did his emotions._

_She was purely, and obviously, pale. Naruto, on the other hand, was purely, and obviously, tan. Anyone could tell the difference. But Sakura found that she really liked that color. And she liked his skin itself too. It was smooth and slightly tattered, fresh wounds still open and untended to, in some places it was rough, and would scratch you._

_His skin was rough, smooth, tattered, and wounds were still open and unattended to, but also, scars made some of it baggy and tender. But most of it glowed in the sunlight. And he looked like a god, if you will. Maybe he was the reincarnated Hercules? It was a ridiculous theory, but Sakura wouldn't have been surprised if suddenly Zeus gave Naruto a stairway path to Olympus to be officially claimed as his son – or one of his sons. And no matter what, his skin was his skin – maybe that's why she loved the texture and sight of it so much._

That probably went for his body too.

_Sakura loved the feel of Naruto's body._

_Not just his skin, but the way he tensed under the slightest sign of her touch. The way his muscles felt hard and taut under her fingertips. The way his wash board abs felt like damn near titanium. Like, she knew Naruto had abs – he couldn't _not_ have abs – but she didn't know he had _abs_._

It wasn't her place to absolutely adore and gush over the whiskers on his face.

_Well, she decided to just call 'em whiskers._

_In her defense, they did look like whiskers. Like, even Naruto admitted that!_

_Sakura groaned. "They're whiskers," she insisted. "No. They aren't," he countered defensively, tugging up the reddish-black bandana to the bridge of his nose. It looked good on him._

_"Yes," she said with finality. "They are!" And Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sakura, whiskers stick out, sweetheart." Now he was talking to her like she was a five year old – she was acting like one, in his defense._

_"Naruto, they're totally whiskers."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her and her hands flew up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright: They're not whiskers!" Naruto smirked in triumph. "We've come to an agreement then."_

_Naruto got back to his homework and Sakura couldn't help but lean over his shoulder, her plump lips brushing against his ear teasingly._

_With her perky, rounded, and well developed breasts pushing against his back, she huskily whispered, "They're totally whiskers." And Naruto almost melted._

_"Sakura Haruno!"_

_She took off running, him hot in pursuit._

_Almost._

It was upmost certainly not her place to love those lips of his – _God_, did she love those lips of his.

Oh my God, _Sakura thought, groaning internally in despair_

_His lips, bruh. His lips! They were so pink, and full, and just so... irresstible! And they were just taunting her! Like, how could they do that? Those lips of his made her want to grab him by the collar, yank him over to her side of the lunch table, and kiss them until they turned crusty and old._

_Sakura swallowed a few wads of her spit._

_It was official._

_She was thirsty._

_Terribly so._

_She really needed some water…_

_Or maybe she needed some Naruto…?_

But it wasn't her place to have naughty daydreams like that.

It wasn't her place to love how high his voice could pitch, or how low his voice could rumble - it depended on his mood.

_"Oi!" Naruto shrieked like a little girl._

_"What happened?" Sakura questioned, her voice seemed sweeter over the phone. To him, she sounded worried and concerned, so he had to make her stop worrying within seconds. "H-Hey?" In a heartbeat, he spoke: "I'm fine."_

_When in reality, she close to bursting into tears._

_His voice was so high pitched it was just…_

_"Oh-hhh-hhh m-myy-yy G-Goo-ooo-d!" she laughed hysterically. "Y-Your voice," she doubled over. "Ohhhhh my Goooood!" She just couldn't stop laughing._

_"Hey!" Naruto's voice called her to attention. It was deep and smooth, and commanded respect. If Sakura didn't know any better she would've apologized profusely. But because she did know better she just kept laughing._

_"I think Puberty has an on and off relationship with your voice," she says after a while of laughing, attempting to regain her breath._

_And Naruto just hangs up on her._

_And Sakura laughs harder._

_Eh, she'd call him back later._

It wasn't her place to love the color of his eyes.

_"Blue," she answered softly, staring intently into his eyes. "My favorite color's blue." He furrowed his eyes brows. "Why?" Well he had some nerve. He'd just admitted his favorite colors were pink and emerald. But instead of calling him out, Sakura simply shrugged._

_"There's no "why" to it. I've just always been in love with that color."_

_Translation: She's just always been in love with his eyes._

It wasn't her place to love how his arms felt wrapped around her, her waist, or her hips – hell, it wasn't her place to hug him.

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, running after the girl. "Give it to me!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "If you want a hug, catch m – wait – Naruto!" He tackled her down and they'd began to roll down the hills of the campus. "Narutooooooooooooo!" She screamed._

_They'd begun to roll faster. A huge boulder was at the end of the field. If her back hit that, she'd need to go to the infirmary - no. The school would have to send her to the hospital - as quickly as possible. And at the speed they were rolling, there was no telling how severe the damage could be._

_She shut her eyes tightly, preparing to take the hit. She gasped softly and only opened her eyes when she heard the horrifying crack! of a bone. But it wasn't hers. That meant… She was suddenly wide awake, and alert. "N-Naruto…," she whispered softly. He had hit his head too: There was lots of bleeding lost among his blonde locks. She felt it while cradling his head. "Naruto?" She whimpered again. "Please don't d –_

_The pinkette couldn't even say it._

_Kids immediately crowded around them. Hinata – surprisingly – was the last one to know. She made a show about it, but she didn't really care. Sakura could see it in her eyes. Whatever Karin did to Hinata, she seemed pretty hung up over Sasuke now. It was little things, but Sakura noticed what everyone else didn't. The pinkette was quite observant and analytical._

_"The nurse!" She shouted desperately at the top of her lungs. "Somebody please go get the nurse!" And about 20 kids rushed to the infirmary. "Dammit, Naruto!" She could've sworn that his arms tightened their grip on her hips. She sniffled and tightened her hold on his bleeding head. It would hold off the bleeding – for now._

It also wasn't her place to rest her head on his shoulder.

_Though it was broad, Naruto's shoulder was quite the pillow. She smiled brightly. The sun was setting. It was her favorite time of the day. And she was with Naruto._

_"It's so pretty!" She shouted, leaning further into his shoulder and Naruto nodded, his gaze intently on Sakura. It's not like she noticed, though. "Yeah…," he murmured, "Beautiful." Her gaze found his. "Hm?" He shook his head frantically. "Nothing!" He falsely assured._

_And unlike Naruto, Sakura had the ability to dismiss insignificant things. Well, it _had_ to be unimportant if _Naruto_ didn't wanna share it._

_And Naruto shared _everything_._

It wasn't her place to love how his fingers felt intertwined with hers – fuck, it wasn't her place to hold his hand.

_"Hey Sakura," a twelve year old Naruto called. "Yeah?" He grinned. It was that bright, idiotic, and goofy grin only Naruto himself could pull off twice – or even once for that matter. His fingers laced with hers. A dash of pink tinted his cheeks. "I've always got your back no matter what, okay?" She smiled brightly, tears immediately forming in her emerald eyes._

_"Okay."_

It wasn't even her place to know his least favorite color.

_"Well what is it?" Sakura pushed, desperate to know. Naruto rolled his eyes. "White." She snorted. "Why?" He turned to her, "Because any color can taint white. Whether it be tan, peach, crimson, or black – any color can splatter all over it. And yeah, sure, you could use white-out, but it isn't the same. And if the colors are strong enough, they could splat right over it again." Sakura thought about his answer over and over, in pure awe. "Wow…" She muttered._

_Who knew Naruto could be so… deep and metaphoric?_

It really wasn't her place to love him.

_"I love you," Sakura muttered over and over again as he walked away in the rain with Hinata at his side. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Sukidayo. Sukidayo. Sukidayo. Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishiteru. I love you. I love you…" And then she shouted:_

_**"I LOVE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**_

_But even with the hella pair of lungs she had, he was too far out of ear shot to hear her._

But she didn't give a shit about "her place" anyway.

_She yanked him down by the collar, like she had promised herself she would do so many times before. Her lips crashed against his, her arms locked around his neck. His arms hesitantly slid around her waist._

_If she stopped now, she knew she wouldn't get everything out. And then, it'd just be awkward between them until... She didn't even want to think about it._

_Her hands slid into his hair, and she tugged him down further. His lips pushed against hers harder, with a shit ton of vigor and passion. His hands slid to her hips and he hoisted her up slightly. His tongue slyly slid along her bottom lip. She moaned against his lips, but refused him entrance. As a second approach, he slid his hands to her ass and squeezed roughly. Sakura's eyes shut a tiny bit tighter and she moaned louder than before, her lips parting. He took the chance, and shoved his tongue into her mouth quickly, earning himself a small gasp._

_"N-Naruto," she managed to whimper as he raised a palm and slammed it back down on her ass, then squeezed roughly._

_And suddenly, Sakura remembered her mission. It wasn't to make out with Naurto, it was to confess! She didn't know what this boy did to her, but she found that she liked it. "I - I..." She blushed deeper and cried out as his palm raised them slammed back down, harder than ever before._

_"I love you," he finished for her. "I love you." Spank. "I love you." Spank. "I love you." He pulled away, sincerity in his eyes. "I always have." Her eyes trailed to Hinata, who was currently wailing unto Sasuke's shoulder. "You..." She trailed off in awe. _

_He had broken up with Hinata!_

_He smiled - no._

_Naruto _grinned_. He grinned that idiotic, selfish, bright, goofy, and insane grin that only he could perfect so well on the second try._

_"I love you," they said simultaneously._

And he didn't either.


	2. Regret

"_Damn these walls/_

_In the moment we're/_

_Ten feet tall._"

– _Birdy_

**_Regret_**

* * *

The blonde boy grabs the pink-haired girl's hand, breaking her concentration.

And instinctively, she reels back, shooting him a look.

"What in the seven_ fucks_ are you doing?!" She screeches at him, but then she just sighs heavily and scowls once more. And while she's sighing and scowling, she's also viciously mentally berating herself for being so hostile towards the one person who she knows loves her. No, not that puppy dog love – true love. The kind of love that would last as long as he did – and if he had a life after that, it would probably continue on, spiraling on tempestuously and unstably, yet surely into infinite.

But she's just basing this theory off of his actions towards, and his reactions to, her.

Like, how_ dare_ she?

Maybe she was just _stressed_.

(In all of this, she somehow misses the look in his eyes that just screams,_ Just _g_ive up, Sakura-chan._ But maybe, she saw a peak of it, and averted her gaze purposely.)

The boy, who will love her into infinite and beyond, opens his mouth to apologize. But the girl, who just might love him into infinite and beyond back, beats him to it.

"Sorry," she mumbles softly. (She wasn't quite used to apologizing.) But he just shakes his head slowly, and his eyebrows furrow, and he gets that cute, little crease in his forehead, and for a second, the girl with the pink hair thinks he's genuinely confused. But she just knows that can't be…

Except he _is_ genuinely confused:

"For what?" The blonde boy asks, just staring at her. And she just stares down at him to him, (his head was lying in her lap) not sure what was wrong with him. Maybe he was just pretending to be stupid. Or maybe he was just genuinely being stupid.

If it was either or, the girl with the pink hair really couldn't tell – she wasn't sure if there was anybody who could, honestly.

And he asks again, "What are you sorry for, Sakura-chan?"

This time, she raises a pink eyebrow and thinks:

_Did you like, _not, _hear or sense the hostility embedded into my voice just then?_

But instead the girl with the pink hair – the one identified as "Sakura" – just stares up at the sky.

Well, really, it looked more like a painting.

To Sakura, the sky was supposed to be clear. It was supposed to be a plain, white canvas – just like the rest of the world. And then, Kami created color, and brought about imagination.

And right now, that plain, white canvas, was painted red, orange, red-orange, crimson, blue, pink, yellow, yellow-orange, and a couple of more colors she couldn't quite name.

So, rather than answer the blonde's question right away, she just lifts her head and gazes. And then, after forever and a day, - which was only 3 minutes - she finally says:

"Because I _regret_."

And his head tilts a tiny bit further, but his eyebrows stop furrowing, and the crease is gone. And his normally grinning lips, tilt downwards. And Sak can't help but think, that Naruto looks undeniably handsome grinning or frowning.

"What do you regret, Sakura?"

And Sakura swears his voice changes – maybe it was because he got serious.

"Well, Sakura?"

_Yeah_, she agrees with herself; _He dropped the "-chan"._

"Everything," she responds vaguely. And the boy's face drops. And by the depth of sadness in his now, stormy ocean blue eyes, Sakura can just _tell_ – she knows, she just _knows_ – that his heart plummeted probably 9,000 feet into Hell.

And Sakura almost cringes.

But rather than dwell on it, she continues to gaze at the sky and thinks about her sins. She thinks about her sins. She thinks about her wrong-doings. She thinks about the murders she's committed. She thinks about everything wrong with this world. And she just floats away. She just floats far, far away. But the boy, the boy she thinks will love her into oblivion, brings her back. And she doesn't know whether to be thankful, or furious. So she just stays stoic.

"And nothing," she admits after a while – she didn't know if she was admitting it to him, or to herself. But she was admitting it.

And the boy's head shoots up.

And Sakura thinks she sees hope in his sad and stormy, ocean blue eyes.

_But why would that be_? She thinks, pressing her small hand to the gushing and gaping, deep wound embedded in the boy's chest. The light was slowly beginning to drain from his eyes, but that fire was still swirling.

_He wouldn't be living for much longer, anyway._

* * *

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Sakura relentlessly whispers, her bloody hands now gripping her soft pink hair. And her throat closes up, and she can't _breathe_, and all she can do is stare in shock at the dead Naruto before her and repeat those three little words she should've said sooner.

But she of all people should know that, by now it's just too late.


	3. Somewhere Along Us

_Disclaimer: Are there little NaruSaku babies running about? Thought so._

_**Somewhere Along Us**_

* * *

I was nervous as hell.

That, in itself, was a given.

And the given was inevitable.

Anyone paying attention could tell: The way my leg was relentlessly trembling. The way tremors would shudder down and up my spine every two to three minutes. The way my fingers wouldn't stop shaking. And the worst part:

I couldn't control any of it.

But I think I liked that part too.

I mean, who could control when the thought of someone made their heart pound and hammer against their ribcage?!

My throat would close up, and I had to put effort into breathing. My mouth went dry. My stomach was churning. I swore I was gonna puke. Luckily, I didn't.

But I couldn't help the way I felt.

I mean, I was going to see _him_.

Otherwise of school, when I got to see _him_, I was always probably 3 minutes from passing out.

Yeah, Naruto could do that to a girl. Not just any girl – _me_.

He asked me out a few days prior to the party. Naruto had asked me to a birthday party for a family member of his. It was being held at a church, so I had to wear a dress. I had to look, at the most, pretty.

I suppose I did look pretty.

The dress I decided to wear was a simple, flowing type of dress. It was a crimsonish-red – his favorite color. It also had silver, little stones placed strategically along the chest area.

I had also worn black stockings and a matching pair of red flats.

I saw him through the window. He and his mom had come out to greet me and my mom.

He looked cute, I guess. I mean, he always looked cute. And although he looked handsome, if I said that straight out, I'd be embarrassed beyond human comprehension. He had on a white button up, – or button down? – black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a red tie. Aw, we were matching.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno," he greeted politely in his deep voice. It was kinda like Sasuke Uchiha's – just, I liked Naruto's voice more.

(Actually, I found he had many voices. And his British accent sounded quite perfect to me – still does.)

"Hi, Naruto." My mother greeted back, just as polite. I was out of the car by then. He looked over at me, "Hey." I was in love with his voice – I still am. "Hi," I managed out shyly. And he walked back off into his house again. He left the door wide open, and I didn't know what to do so I kinda just wondered about the few porch steps.

A few seconds later, he came back out.

After a few minutes of conversation, and running around, we left. We included me, him, his little sister, and his mother.

* * *

"C'mon," Naruto silently coaxed, with a jerk of his head, beckoning for me to join him. I shook my head shyly and mouthed, "No." I could not dance with him – I outright refused to. I mean, I wanted to but…

Naruto gestured for me to join him on the dance floor once again. This time, I relented. I got up from my chair and shuffled over to him shyly, awkwardly, and embarrassedly. I think he smiled. And I think I melted.

No:

I'm positive I melted.

I had given a pointed look at his little sister before getting up. He was dancing with her. By the time I had gotten over to him, his sister was off with someone else. I was way too into Naruto to notice, though.

(_I'm such an idiot_.)

We – Naruto and I – ended up dancing about 3 or 4, maybe 5 times? We danced for long periods of time – our feet ended up hurting – so that's what it felt like. But at the time, it wasn't like I actually cared. I mean, I'm pretty sure I was love struck.

Naruto and I continuously switched dancing positions. At one point, both of our hands were intertwined. At another point, each one of our hands was intertwined while I rested my free hand on his shoulder and he rested his free hand on my waist. And at another point, I just rested both of my hands on either of his shoulder, while both of his hands were on either side of his waist.

We kept our distance for a while, but somehow we ended up, like once centimeter away from each other. And his _lips_. My _God_, they were _so close_.

You could probably tell that I didn't mind all that much.

Actually, I didn't mind at all.

I liked his lips.

I still do, really.

Luckily – for the sake of sanity – his aunt intervened with us. But yet again, we ended up the same way.

I didn't mind, though.

I hope he didn't either.

I wonder if he saw my blush – or if I was blushing at all.

All through us dancing, he just stared at me with this small, little smile, I guess. And his eyes were just gazing. And I think I was blushing. And I felt happy, and free, and _in love_, and possibly like _I was loved._

(_Not in the brother-sister way, though_.)

And somewhere along our intertwined fingers, and our clumsy, yet somehow steady rhythm, and his gorgeous eyes, and his small little smile, and his cute little dimples, and his intense gaze, and me and him being _so close_, and me feeling so free, and me just floating on Cloud Nine, and _us_…

Somewhere along us, I fell in love.

Somewhere along us, I fell madly in love.

And somewhere along us, I wished I hadn't.

_God_, I wish I hadn't.


End file.
